


What you called love

by ClaudiaFekete



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderswap, I only mentioned her in one sentence, M/M, Percy is a girl, Some Angust, With happy ending, and that's good, basically only leo and will are not genderswapped, figuring one's sexuality?, it is impossible to take gayness out of nico, nico is a girl, percabeth mentioned, wait i didn't change hazel either
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaFekete/pseuds/ClaudiaFekete
Summary: Chinese solangelo fanfic.為什麼？她一遍一遍問過自己。為什麼她躲掉所有男人的碰觸唯獨允許他的？為什麼Will不會讓她感覺噁心？她很清楚，他是男生──從他平坦的胸部清楚的腿毛，說話的用字笑的方式。但是她不介意讓這個男生拍她的肩膀握她的手。Will的溫度不會嚇到她，不會讓她窒息。真正快要讓她窒息的是她對這個男孩的感覺。無限渴望接近，擁抱會很好，額頭上的親吻也不錯，如果更進一步──她不敢想下去了。Nicoletta以為這些是她保留給女生的特別情感。她不是不能和男生建立友誼，只是，天殺的，情侶般的接近？為什麼？





	1. Her Past

**Author's Note:**

> don't like, don't read, don't hate. thanks.  
> 身為solangelo黨的第一次嘗試。  
> Nicoletta-Nico(尼克)  
> Persephone-Percy(波西)  
> Anthony-Annabeth(安娜貝斯)  
> Jene-Jason(傑生/伊阿宋)  
> Peter-Piper(派波/小笛)

Oh my brothers and sisters,

were you like me once, long ago,

before you were human? Did you

permit yourselves

to open once, who would never

open again?

\--- <The Red Poppy> Louse Glueck  


說實話？Persephone出現以前Nicoletta以為自己很正常。她和Bianca在學校絕對不是最奇怪的怪胎，兩姊妹靠著過世雙親信託基金相依為命什麼的。總比畫紫色眼線，牛仔褲制服褲破洞到慘不忍睹的學長還在可理解範圍(印象中最後一次見到他是在舞會前一個月，竄流的耳語如鯊魚嗜血的牙齒)。都是在Persephone出現前的事了。她曾經是個天真無邪玩魔法神話卡的孩子。她曾經不知道自己會喜歡誰。

就連她看見Persephone的第一眼事態也還不到日後顯露的嚴重。雜亂海草般的黑髮隨著揮、砍、跳躍飛揚。閃電？不，波浪才是最合適的比喻。咆嘯流動而不軟弱，鐵船捲入其中也得打成碎片。那一刻她超脫自己危險的處境，觀看Persephone宛如真實牌卡間的戰鬥。她估算起攻擊點數，卻每每被明亮的一雙綠色弄得失了神。沒事的。金色短髮的男孩和怪物掉下懸崖去了但是沒事的。英雄總會凱旋歸來，何況Persephone？

但不是每位英雄都會回來。  


 

 

_為什麼是姐姐？_

_Persephone_ _，你把雅典娜的兒子帶回來了，為什麼帶不回我姐姐？_

_為什麼你的懊悔看起來那麼真誠？_

_為什麼，為什麼為什麼，你要那麼美……_  


 

 

「我討厭沙漠。」Nicoletta喃喃道。

這是她和Jene真正意義上的第一次閒聊。不是在討論任務，沒有需要消滅的怪物。他們前幾天才收到Leo的捲軸，也就是說朋友們都平安無事，既使難以即刻問候。Jene瞇起眼，抬手擋掉破雲而出的太陽。

「為什麼？」這比較不像是個真實問句，而是約定俗成的引導。

Nicoletta複述起Persephone告訴她的故事。天神的垃圾場，Bianca口袋中的玩具雕像，機械巨人。失蹤。死亡。她抗拒過這個故事，為了這個故事哀傷、憤怒、接受這個故事，只是從來沒有以她自己的聲音、語言來敘述過。有些碎片似乎更刺人了，結束的時候她精疲力竭。

「我能理解。」Jene輕聲說。

「不是只有這樣，」Nicoletta脫口而出，一瞬間感到有些害怕，但她說下去。「我和Bianca小時候住在威尼斯。」

她接下來整個下午都在刻劃水都，她的故鄉，她永遠回不去的地方。她說得越多細節就流動得越自然。巷弄，河上的貢多拉(給觀光客，給真正需要的窮人)，濕潤的陽光慵懶趴在樹梢，教堂門口的鴿子被徹底慣壞了，沒事搶食麵包(當然，這點保留了下來)。媽媽會為他們姊妹倆唱搖籃曲，她還記得歌詞──Tu sei il mia soldatina,la ragione ho vissuto──看，多溫柔的歌詞。她，眾鬼之王竟然眷戀溫柔的東西。那時還沒出現外國製的面具鋪，還沒有多到令人窒息的遊客，少了很多本地人根本逛不起的商店。那時媽媽的笑容仍在綻放Bianca會替她編髮辮，而黑帝斯不是黑帝斯，是許久才出現一次的爸爸，會讓Nicoletta坐在她肩膀看大街。幸福是濕潤的，黏人的，趕也趕不走的河霧。

「後來我們就搬到美國來了。法西斯。」Nicoletta抓起身旁的杯子灌了一口。「不過在離開之前──」她突然打住，瞪大了眼。

「怎麼嗎？」Jene絕對注意到她發燙的臉頰了，該死。「沒事！」Jene嘖嘖兩聲，坐近了些。

「 _女孩子_ 的事情，對不對？」Jene特意眨了眨眼。

「閉嘴喔，不然我等等去和你男朋友說你私下色誘我。」  


 

 

_我沒想過會想起你。_

_對我來說是幾個星期，對你，整整七十年。你早就忘記我啦，早就忘記你在威尼斯碰過的黑麻雀。我？我也不應該記得，回憶應該洗乾淨的。但是你不知道，這個世界上有地獄，地獄深處是一切醜惡瘋狂的深淵，沒有人可以去過那裡還全身而退，完好無缺的回來。慢慢，從前的光影循著絲線找上來，這算好或不好……我也不知道。_

_我不知道，我早就忘了，不是嗎？直到今天下午染成橘紅的草拂過指尖，風從陸地吹往太陽，那一天的殘片才像玻璃般完整清晰的顯現。我是在噴水池旁找到你的，燦爛蒲公英的金髮垂下，你一動也不動像個老人。「石──像！」你差點跌進水池，我咯咯笑了。「你一個人動也不動坐在這裡就像個石像！為什麼沒有其他人陪你？你是新搬來的嗎？我之前沒看過你，你好漂亮！」你清澈的藍色眼睛流轉碎星般的困惑，明亮不容置疑。「我不會說義大利文。」你吃力的一個字一個字說。「英文或德文？」_

_我從未如此慶幸爺爺是派駐美國的外交官。_

_「英──文！」我高興地拉長尾音。「很高興見到你，我是_ _Nicoletta_ _，_ _Nico_ _。」我故作莊重的伸出手。「你呢？」_

_「_ _William_ _，」你蒼白的臉頰湧上血色。「我也覺得你很漂亮。」_

_一個禮拜。你的父親母親來參加天曉得在幹嘛的會議。我帶著你在大街小巷亂轉。你皺起眉頭思考，靦腆的笑，脹紅著臉遞出你從飯店帶出來的白色香石竹。「黑麻雀。」你解釋那一串外國語言的意思。「因為你的頭髮的顏色，眼睛的顏色，還有你總是那麼雀躍。」我抱緊你，兩個不到十歲的孩子。「最喜歡你了，_ _William_ _！」_

_我那時候還不知道什麼叫喜歡。別難過呀，不是你哪裡錯了，不是因為你來自哪一個國家。我們沒有誰該背負自己來不及選擇的包袱。只是我們太小，只是我們都還不懂，只是我們還以為送子鳥會把孩子放在門前，再翩然飛去。_

_只是我們還不懂。_  


 

 

「欸，問你們喔。」Nicoletta抓起食物往嘴裡送。「阿波羅小屋的Will。他怎麼樣？」她的朋友一陣騷動，Jene的男友Peter放下手中的飲料杯。「 _他_ 怎麼樣？」愛神之子的表情饒富深味，Nicoletta不敢細想。Persephone則笑得太燦爛了一點。

「全混血營扣除奇戎以外最棒的醫生，當初Anthony的手臂中毒就是他幫忙的。藍色眼睛，總是掛著笑容的小子，很好相處，還蠻帥的。如果你哪一天決定喜歡男生，Nicoletta，他不是個太壞的人選。」

Nicoletta翻了個白眼。「我什麼時候說要喜歡男生了？」

「沒有人要你喜歡男生，Nico，只是你在他身邊看起來比平常開心。」Jene咬著她的吐司。「不管是你嘲笑他糟糕的劍術還是在醫務室幫忙的時候。我們只是希望你快樂。」

「隨便，反正我對他沒有那種意思。」她恨恨咀嚼著。

「可是他對你有，對吧？」Peter的表情轉為嚴肅。「至少你覺得有。」

Nicoletta嚥下薯條，點頭。麥當勞的垃圾食物只在兩個時候好用：招喚亡靈和她心煩意亂的時候。桌邊的氣氛凝重下來。

「我一直以為他還算規矩。他做了什麼，Nico？你打算直接讓大地裂開吞掉他還是你要深夜動手，我再把屍體──」「沒那麼誇張好嗎，Persephone！」Peter清了聲喉嚨，大夥兒轉面向他。 「Nicoletta你願意告訴我們他具體做了什麼讓你介意的事嗎？讓我們方便採取下一步……行動。」全桌的人都換上了一副殺氣騰騰的表情，隨時準備掏出武器和怪物肉搏似的。

Nicoletta垂下視線。

「沒什麼啦，只是有時候他會用很……很溫柔的眼神看我，比看著其他病患還溫柔。讓我有一點不太舒服──」像千百隻骷髏蝴蝶在腹中飛舞。「──有時候他會找藉口摸我的手，這樣。」比如說體溫太低。好吧，這是事實。Nicoletta承認，就對一個冥界的孩子來說她也太冷了。Will那次緊握她的手，輕輕呵著氣──如果你不舒服可以直接抽手，我能理解。不過你知道的，人體是最快最安全的加溫法。他掛著太陽般耀眼的笑，Nicoletta捨不得抽離。

為什麼？她一遍一遍問過自己。為什麼她躲掉所有男人的碰觸唯獨允許他的？為什麼Will不會讓她感覺噁心？她很清楚， _他_ 是男生──從他平坦的胸部清楚的腿毛，說話的用字笑的方式。但是她不介意讓這個男生拍她的肩膀握她的手。Will的溫度不會嚇到她，不會讓她窒息。真正快要讓她窒息的是她對這個男孩的 _感覺_ 。無限渴望接近，擁抱會很好，額頭上的親吻也不錯，如果更進一步──她不敢想下去了。Nicoletta以為這些是她保留給女生的特別情感。她不是不能和男生建立友誼，只是，天殺的，情侶般的接近？為什麼？

「──現在，還是晚一點？」Nicoletta回過神來，所有人的目光落在她身上。她完美的錯過剛才的對話。「什麼？」Peter挺直背。

「我們剛剛在說，要現在過去警告Will Solace還是晚一點。你覺得呢？」「什麼，我們？」「我相信來自我們的嚴正警告能讓他停止對你或是任何人的不當行為。」Jene的藍冰雙眸顯得非常正經。「他讓你不舒服的行為應該停止。」

這有點失控了。「停，該死的！沒必要把事情搞大！我會自己跟他說！」

沉默。

Jene開口。「可是如果你已經和他表明──」「我還沒跟他說過。很感謝各位的協助，但，這不是什麼大不了的事，我能自己解決。先到練習場了，晚點見。」Nicoletta溜下餐桌，走入晴朗的早晨。  


 

 

_「你們家族中有祖先是德國人嗎？」_

_「……從來沒有。」_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果有人不知道，歌詞來自Soldatino(Nico's lullaby)  
> 我超想自己唱個全義大利文版本...


	2. His Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason it takes so much time to update is that I decided to add a whole new chapter- the chapter you're going to read.  
> Please enjoy!

The nights have grown cool again, like the nights

of early spring, and quiet again. Will

speech disturb you? We’re

alone now; we have no reason for silence.

\---<The Silver Lily>,  Louise Glück  
  
  


有很多時候，Will祈禱自己是塊戰士的料。他不是不能戰鬥──就平均標準來說他的箭術已經算很好了，奪旗大賽也不像阿芙蘿戴蒂的孩子被派到邊疆地帶，生怕成了拖累大家的累贅。但是他的專長真的不在戰鬥。九歲那年被壓在地面，美工刀劃開肌膚而掙扎只是換來拳頭和嘲笑時他就知道了。他永遠不可能是傳說中以一擋十的英雄，也不像雅典娜的孩子可以在戰爭時以智取勝化險為夷。不。Will Solace在這五年內可能成長了不少，不會再輕易被人撂倒遭到羞辱，然而曼哈頓戰役對他來講還是太……超過了。邁可、凱拉、奧斯汀站在最前線面對敵人，而他在做什麼？把昏睡的駕駛從汽車上扛下來送到安全地帶。他甚至把箭筒和弓都留給其他人，身上只帶著一把匕首。沒有人反對他的決定。一來怪物實在是太多了，裝備嚴重缺乏，再者，如果戰線潰散到Will必須舉起武器保護自己──基本上他拿著什麼都沒差了。那會是整個阿波羅小屋的末日。

所以Persephone站在他面前要求他和她一起走的時候他就知道大概得要做些什麼了。他只是沒料到從Persephone口中吐出的會是那三個音節：

Anthony。  
  
  


_我們就像交纏葡萄樹枝條命運彼此的呼吸交融鑲嵌。生存，偌大的拼圖挑去空白剩餘色彩多少仍要依偎多少孤單。_

_你會活下。_

_你始終是倖存者。人們訴說宙斯之女倒下，化為松樹，你每日每日遊走練習場。記得你射箭贏過我那次嗎？多少人能在弓弦間擊敗阿波羅的孩子？你是第一個_ _(_ _從此人們知道我是最爛的_ _)_ _。_

_Antohny_ _，你笑的時候我想親你。_

_晚餐。起士。濃稠的起士裹著滴汁的──牛肉？你的臉紅。「給，給我一點時間想一想……」清純妖豔，姊妹總願耐心等待，同志難得，越多人燃燒越精彩。可惜最後結論藏在你投向_ _Persephone_ _的複雜目光。喜歡你的人比你早知道你愛上了誰呦……_

_你會活下。我吟唱治療的禱詞，吟唱和你的道別。都要為一個直男瘋狂過然後長大。你仍是帶著風暴的金髮男孩我的朋友。我和你在混血營要一起迎接下一次夏天_ _(_ _假使我也活下_ _)_ _。你會活下，_ _Persephone_ _拉著你的手她不曾如此溫柔。你會活下，她也這麼期望著。_

_此後我們兩不相欠，無欲無怨。_  
  
__  
  


Will這輩子還沒有那麼喜歡過黑色。陽光代表新生，生命和光亮總是連在一起，但今天除外。冥界的軍隊注定要拯救世界，而身為太陽神的兒子，Will真的一點也不介意。怪物的戰線已經潰散，來不及撤退的傷患現在已經回到我軍的保護範圍。只剩凱拉守在飯店，其他還能動的第七小屋成員全數出動。 _我差點要失去希望了。_ 他往巷裡瞥了一眼，紅磚牆，水泥地板，沒了。他拔腿奔跑，臉上的微笑藏也藏不住。 _或許我們都會活下來，如果我們能找到邁可，而他還活著──_

Will差點死於招牌。鐵鑄字狠狠劃過大腿。呵呵，瘀青。亮黃色的尾巴掃來，他只來得及舉起刀子。黏稠的黑紅血液濺落，頸部張開降落傘似的橘色蜥蜴吼叫──對著一名半坐臥在地上的學員，他持劍手上的抓痕還不斷冒血。Will低聲咒罵。如果只有自己一個人他會想辦法繞過去。他並不擅長戰鬥。但是他不會扔下傷患。

「喂，醜八怪！」蜥蜴抽動下鼻翼，迅速轉身。那聲音還真像布丁掉在盤子上。呃，牠的尖牙太銳利了，絕對會是很好的手術刀。傷患站起身──所以只有手臂受傷？太好了，他可以自行移動而Will也不必擔心上哪兒去找材料固定大腿骨。唯一的問題是，他活得到那時候嗎？

「噫！」怪物朝他全速衝來。他看見的是一團鮮豔的影子，離弦前箭尖的亮光。

碰。Will摔到地板上，巨大的爪子恰好採在弓上，應聲斷裂。很好，他被一隻抓狂的蜥蜴撲倒了，刀子也摔出手。或許他該嘗試超音波口哨？會有用嗎？

蜥蜴突然一陣劇烈扭動，徹底癱軟在他身上。尖叫聲。冰涼的重量消失，化為墨影。

然後世界停止。

一名黑髮女孩往下俯視著他，純黑牛仔褲完美包裹纖細強壯的腿，黑曜岩般的深色眼睛發亮。Will只見過她戰鬥的模樣，面無表情地走動。有一些傳言──她由橄欖色褪為蒼白的皮膚多少證實那些故事。此刻，銀戒指反射的日光眩目，冥河鐵銳利的刀刃好比死神的翅膀，但什麼都比不上她微微上昂的嘴角。

「你得再強一點呀，醫生。」她收回懸在Will上方的劍，拍拍頭盔。「祝出診順利。」她轉身離去，沒有留下一點腳步聲。

Will發誓，他做夢也沒想過會見到黑帝斯之女笑。

而他真的、真的很喜歡。  
  
  


_爸，你知道你有好幾個孩子死了嗎？我們沒有找到邁可的屍體但是_ _Nicoletta_ _和他的靈魂說上話了。他們死了。他_ _們_ _停_ _止_ _呼_ _吸_ _傷_ _口_ _的_ _血_ _霎_ _時_ _停_ _止_ _突_ _然_ _沉_ _默_ _滔_ _滔_ _不_ _絕_ _的_ _話_ _語。他們死了。_

_……感謝你讓我們救回不少人。_

_希望你要和誰去廝混前再思考一下，我是最新的指導員。最糟的弓箭手最糟的樂器演奏詩歌吟唱。光是要救人都需要被救。_ _Nicoletta_ _好美。 **那不是重點。**_

_我好害怕。_

_我必須笑，我必須安撫他們，我必須帶他們走下去。經歷戰爭的都有惡夢，剛進來的為了未知啜泣。我沒有他們眼中那麼堅強，只是看過太多死亡知道活著的時間太太太寶貴。寧願讓人幹到渾身癱軟也不要陷入憂鬱。那是老一點的前輩說的不是我。你是永生不死的，你想過為了苟延殘喘扭曲成……什麼樣子嗎？_

_如果你有聽見，如果你在乎。_

_祈求你次與我足夠的力量和智慧，爸。_  
  
__  
  


一年前曼哈頓之役，一年後與蓋婭的戰爭，他活下來了。

Will和提娜坐在湖畔，陽光微暖，長風清冷。提娜是繼莫瑞之後酷兒圈子的領頭人。剛念完大學一年級的阿姨莫瑞死在克羅諾斯的混血人手下，一劍穿心乾淨俐落。跨女姐姐提娜領著眾小鬼齊哭，營內不准喝酒她灌健怡可樂醉到和十五歲的女孩當場接吻磨蹭。她也才十八，去年她也才十八。幾個月前與蓋婭的戰爭圈子只失去了一個人：那位剛滿十六的女孩。Will不確定是因為他們運氣夠好或是人太少。他希望是前者。

「最近運作的怎麼樣？」

「我會說算順利？」黑影掠過太陽，羅馬人的大鷹盤旋。「女同志決定正式分出去了，以後每年暑假第一次聚會我們會有三個圈的領導人輪流致詞。如果你不是出去念書了大概可以同時佔走跨性別和女同志的位置。」「喔不，」提娜懶懶地打著水。「我怎麼可以奪走別人的樂趣呢？不是就該看主辦人們討論討論討論到森林裡去嗎？」她拋了個媚眼，Will笑出聲，滿臉通紅。

「不是每個人都像我們是泛，提娜。」

「當然不是。三年前沒有人知道你竟然不只能喜歡男生。現在？聽說你終於和黑帝斯的女兒搭上線了？」

Will差點給自己口水嗆到。

「嗯……」提娜笑臉吟吟，明顯一副「別想躲我就在這裡聽八卦」的模樣。「呃，她也玩魔法神話卡。很強。我贏一局之後都是她幹掉我。」

「不會吧？你好歹也是去年比賽的亞軍呀？有必要放水成這樣？」

「別傻了。你沒看到今年冠亞賽。三戰兩勝，十分鐘Nicolleta就把獎盃抱回小屋，克里斯多夫氣得差點燒牌。」「喔不。」提娜咯咯笑了起來。「你以後等著被她壓死死的。」「也要她願意壓我啊。」他們大笑，Will心中湧上一陣酸楚。

「提娜，萬一她不接受我是什麼我該怎麼辦？」

風安靜得幾乎沒有一點聲響。一糊棕羽冒出白點，大鷹正要降落。Will低頭抱緊自己膝蓋，過去兩個月不停在腦海迴旋的問題脫口而出後並沒有停止徘徊。如果說當年迷宮之戰驚鴻一瞥是開始他對於喜歡男生以外的可能，曼哈頓之役絕對就是他徹底迷戀上Nicoletta di Angelo的開始。他喜歡她的笑，喜歡她出入戰場如入無人之境的英姿。幹，他的型都是不費穿灰之力就能殺掉他的。

「你辛苦啦，孩子。」提娜摟著他的肩，聲音出奇溫柔。「你辛苦了。」「我該怎麼辦？」Will努力眨掉瞬間湧上的淚水。「提娜，我該怎麼辦？」

營裡有過一個流言，曼哈頓之役結束後傳開。據說Nicoletta暗戀Anthony。訊息很簡單，卻困擾了Will許久。好不容易大家看見三大神的女兒一同笑鬧。好不容易大家竊竊私語：事情已經過去了，Nicoletta不再吃Persephone的醋。好不容易他真的和黑帝斯之女交上朋友。

「看她對你有沒有意思吧。」提娜拍著他，一種安心的韻律。「如果你害怕的話就先告白，兩個人先在一起穩定下來再讓她知道。她要是真的在乎就會試著理解。如果她對你還沒那個意思就慢慢來，給她暗示，看她能接受到多少。總會有方法的，你總會找到方法的。」 _你總會找到有人愛你的。_ Will蹭了蹭，閉上眼。颳起一陣風──想必是大鷹著陸了吧。來的人是誰？或者大鷹帶來什麼？

一年前，他們乾杯祝莫瑞阿姨在埃利西翁享盡性愛之樂直到永遠；王座廳中黑帝斯之女得意洋洋坐在父親座下，黑色也那麼光彩逼人──那是Will第二次看她笑，也是好長時間裡最後一次；阿波羅、阿芙蘿戴蒂小屋和指導員道別；Persephone和Anthony沒天沒夜放閃。一年前，Will遠遠看見骷髏搬運石塊，眾鬼之王孤單坐在草地上，圍繞一股濃濃化不開的憂鬱。就在那時他暗自發誓，Nicoletta救了他這條命，他要成為她生命中的太陽，幫助她驅逐臉上的烏雲。一年後他們兩個還活著，Will要試著完成這件事。


	3. Their Story

The extremes are easy. Only

the middle is a puzzle. Midsummer-

everything is possible.

 

Meaning: Never again will life end.

\--- <Heaven and Earth>, Louise Glück  


 

 

午餐時間她的朋友沒有追問，Nicoletta安靜地咬著漢堡。今天早上她本來就答應要去教劍術課，非常完美的藉口。下午就不太妙了，完全空白。她開始有些後悔早上提到Will，後悔她連自己想法沒釐清前就扔下這麼一顆炸彈。來不及了。早上缺席的Anthony禮貌需不需要陪伴，她拒絕。她必須自己一個人面對這件事，必須今天解決這件事──否則天曉得她的朋友們會做出什麼。當初她來不及決定自己要不要愛上海神之女，如今也沒有機會細究她對阿波羅之子懷有什麼樣的感覺。Nicoletta走向醫務室的路上Persephone拍拍她的肩膀：「有需要的話我們隨時在。」她濕熱的氣息噴拂鬢角。Nicoletta點頭。

Will翹著二郎腿，綠色的夾腳拖一上一下，不知道在讀什麼東西。「Nico！」他放下書，閃耀的雙眼一如往常輕易穿透的她的靈魂。她擠出微笑。「嗨。」她不能坐下，她要是坐下蝴蝶就要從口中飛出蓋滿整片天花板。「沒事吧？你看來不太自在。」Will仍笑著，關懷清楚流露眼中。「沒事。」Nicoletta深吸一口氣。

她完全不知道自己該說什麼──嘿，我不敢告訴我朋友我對你有好感所以他們現在全都認為你在單方面騷擾我？所以你最好離我遠一點不然Persephone絕對會把你沖進海裡餵鯊魚──哈，聽起來多蠢，比她傻傻地和出生在無雨之地的他描敘水都時還蠢。而且怎麼？對，我對你有好感，比普通朋友多一點，可是不要期待我會跟你說，我很想跟你說，不我還是把這個秘密帶進墳墓裡好了因為──

「嘿。」

Will Solace站在她面前，近得Nicoletta可以用手指指出他臉上每一粒雀斑。「看著我。來，深呼吸。」她閉上眼。「吸氣，吐氣。來，很好。」暖暖的話語如同圍巾纏繞耳邊，她呼吸。「妳可以張開眼睛了。」

「我不要。」她的口氣有些衝。Will離她那麼近，她沒辦法張開眼。這和天神現出原形時張開眼一樣蠢。「我有事情要告訴你。」

Will輕輕笑了。「什麼事非得要閉著眼睛說呢，死亡女孩？」他頓了一下。「其實我也有事想和你說。」

Nicoletta心頭一陣翻湧。「你先。」

「那你張開眼睛。」

「我不要。」

她聽見Will低沉的呼吸，聽見他的嘆息。「那好吧。」

柔軟的什麼覆上她的嘴唇。

Nicoletta驚訝的睜開眼，嘴邊的觸感已經消失了。Will認真的看著她，和劃下手術刀一樣又不一樣的認真。「我喜歡你」。

Nicoletta沒辦法消化這件事。她有猜測，有期待，從來不敢相信是真的。Will Solace吻了她，Will Solace和她告白。Will Solace，第七小屋的指導員，醫務室的負責人，在和她，眾鬼之王，活生生一個死亡與黑暗的綜合體，混血營最令人毛骨悚然的怪胎說，我喜歡你。而且她並不討厭這種感覺。

「怎麼了？一個男孩喜歡一個女孩很奇怪嗎？」

這句話讓她過度運轉的腦袋瞬間降溫到冰點。

「這就是我一直在怕的。」她聲音之冷酷連自己都有些驚訝。Will臉色黯淡下來。「你在怕的是？」

「我怕你是個什麼都不懂的蠢直男。我怕你是個相信一男一女那種混蛋。」她一步一步向後退，房間的燈光隨著漸弱。「我最怕的就是喜歡上一個對異性戀以外的世界一無所知的傢伙──」「你誤會了──」「我不想聽！」Nicoletta大叫。「幹，Will Solace，我是蕾絲邊，我是女同志！你給我聽好了，我是喜歡女生的女生，我就是會幻想親吻另一個女生的那種變態！怎麼樣，後悔了嗎？」她大笑，有些暈眩。「我是變態！我們這些人每天和你們生活在一起而你們什麼都不知道。你們在自己的小泡泡裡活得太舒服了。男孩喜歡女孩很奇怪嗎？不，一點也不。女孩喜歡女孩？只要她們最後乖乖嫁給男人就好。告訴你，Will Solace，我可能沒辦法控制自己對你是什麼感覺，但是我可以決定要不要和你這種人和下去。不要以為我會喜歡你就跟你交往，不要以為你可以『收服』一個蕾絲邊。不要覺得你可以『矯正』我。我拒絕。把你的喜歡留給別人吧，留給一個和你一樣相信一男一女的賤貨！我就是女同志，不要以為你可以拿走這個身分。我是黑帝斯的女兒，我獨自進了Tartarus又回來，你不可能說服我。沒有什麼能再威脅我了。我是自由的。」她跌坐在病榻，笑到流出淚來。「我已經失去過所有我能失去的了，我是自由的。」她喃喃道，視線一片模糊。

Will會離開的，不然就是咆哮要她滾出去──畢竟這裡是醫護室。Nicoletta感覺暢快多了，暢快得空洞。她就像一顆氣球，每天每天累積困惑、期待和恐懼，橡膠皮隨著他的笑、她的臉紅、恰好鬆軟的烤棉花糖、過分熾熱的目光越撐越薄。現在終於破掉了，終於什麼都沒有了。

金色影子──如同灑落河霧的陽光──飄到她對面。她盯著木地板。該說的都說了，Will到底想怎麼回應？

「對你來說女孩喜歡女孩一點都不奇怪，那喜歡男孩的男孩呢？」

Nicoletta抬起頭。她從未見過Will的眼神如此堅定而──脆弱？Will轉過頭去，撥起蓋在後頸的頭髮。白色疤痕，原本被掩蓋住的隨著下拉的布料完整了，刺眼得像一道閃電。

G A Y

「其他人來混血營是因為怪物開始追殺他們，我是為了躲開另一些人。」他收回手，語氣平淡得像在陳述午餐菜色。「我才九歲。他們放學之後找到我，因為我親了另一個人，對方說是我主動的。他們年紀比我大，一群人。我沒有一點勝算。」「人渣。」Nicoletta的聲音還是有些沙啞。「他們是惡魔。」「噢他們只是想確保異類都收到警告了：別張揚，不然去死。」Will停頓了會兒。「鎮上的人其實挺喜歡我媽，只是沒法理解為什麼她要生下我這個私生子。現在又，碰，這孩子是個噁心的垃圾。我媽除了送走我別無選擇。」

「混血營……是個非常友善的地方。尤其第十小屋，阿芙羅黛蒂的孩子甚至有專門為跨性別收藏的束帶之類的配件。希望你待的這些日子已經察覺到了。」此刻Will貨真價實是一顆太陽，光是看著他的笑靨，Nicoletta就從腳趾暖到頭頂。「這裡從來不需要擔心喜歡上誰會是件奇怪的事。我瘋狂迷戀過一個完全沒機會的男生，和其他人猜測營裡誰也是同志，討論誰辣到我們願意雙手奉上初夜。順帶一提，自從Peter到了之後他還沒有從榜首的位置掉下來過。」她發出介於笑和噁心的聲音。「我討厭這個疤痕，但是接受這個身分。我很確定我喜歡男生，生理上和心理上的。扣掉戰爭日子過得很……平凡美好。結果事情起了變化。」

Will眨眨眼。「曼哈頓之役。你渾身盔甲，耀眼得像一團黑色火焰，獨自穿越克羅諾斯的軍隊走來。我們在戰場上，奧林匹斯可能就要毀了，還有很多傷患要救，你和我對上眼那一刻我唯一能想的是『完蛋，我愛上這位黑帝斯之女了。』」「我才沒有那麼……」Nicoletta比劃著，找不到合適的詞又放下手來。Will低低的笑，不帶任何嘲諷意味。「你有。我花了很多時間來思考我是什麼。我也曾經困惑，曾經害怕自己是不是再一筆勾銷過去的身分。我並不想抹滅自己是什麼，就像你一樣，Nico。我和一些人討論過這件事，查了一些資料，最後才定位到『泛』。我愛的是人，我不在乎他們為自己貼什麼標籤。」他握住Nicoletta的手，溫熱的。「我不在乎人們認為自己是女生、男生或兩者皆非。只要他們開心就好。表面上人們可能看見我和女生在一起，實際上我沒有被『糾正』成其中一個樣子。」他直視Nicoletta，這一次她以同等的專注回應。「請不要擔心你和我在一起會不會需要『恢復正常』，我和你一樣害怕。請你回答我，Nicoletta di Angelo，憑藉你自己的內心，而不是這個世界可能希望看見或不希望看見的樣子，你喜歡我嗎？你願意和我交往嗎？」

「我願意。」她脫口而出，露珠滑下草尖般自然的。Nicoletta沒想過坦承事實可以那麼簡單輕鬆。她喜不喜歡Will？答案是肯定的。如此而已。

「不過我要警告你一件事，」Nicoletta避開他充滿期待的歡喜眼神。「我喜歡你，但我不確定自己能不能接受男生的……身體。我不確定我對肢體上的……親密程度可以到什麼地步。如果你還想跟我交往得有心理準備。」

Will的笑聲傳入耳中。「這不是個問題，死亡女孩。慢慢來，記得誠實告訴我你的界線，不要任我無意間把你惹煩了就好。」

「Solace，陽光男孩，你惹人煩早就不是一天兩天的事了。」

兩人相視大笑。Nicoletta看著海藍色瞳孔中自己深棕雙眼的倒影越來越近，越來越近。她不再是當年威尼斯成天蹦跳的黑麻雀，卻有另一個金髮男孩跨越一座大洋和七十年的歲月蹲下，捧起她。Nicoletta吐了口氣，閉上眼。

這一次，她回吻他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It all started with a post on tumblr: is it appropriate to ship Nico with a girl in fanfiction? I agree with they until I read the part "What if we write him bi?", and the comparison of bowls of candy upsets me.  
> As if being bi means you're not part of the LGBTQ+ community.  
> At first my attempt was much more daring- to write a fanfic where Nico is seemingly dating a girl, but turns out he cares about her, just never really likes her that way. Later it went too long and got out of my grasp.  
> That's when I turned my attention to this work. A genderbend/genderswap. Straight from the outside world, with the essence of double bi. Maybe it's more controversial than my original thought? I wrote it anyway. I love the genderbend works where Nico and Will is a happy lesbian couple. Really gay, really cute. What would happen if it's given a little twist? If we believe that love is love, can we argue that love between a man and a woman is as valid as love between two men or two women? This world is seldom friendly to LGBTQ+, would we lost the ability to be friendly to each other?  
> I hope we won't.  
> All the angust, self denial, doubt and anger- yes anger- didn't fade away when a bi is having a crush on person of another gender. Sometimes they are even amplified. At least, that's what I've observed here. So I have Nico doubting her feelings for Will and fiercely defending her identity while Will asked the question: could I be accepted?
> 
> Also, the second chapter is a pleasant accident.  
> You may thank or blame it on the book《台北爸爸，紐約媽媽》written by 陳俊志. I don't have much gay friends myself, familiar with bi girls and lesbians only. As what you might have guessed, most of the language and depiction used came from this book. This turned the whole thing really "taiwanese". I wasn't expecting that. Hell, I'm writing a work that set place in USA! You'll have to tell me how it works.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this work, and I hope every of you remembers that you valid. You loved whom you loved and you love whom you love. Please remember.

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有人不知道，歌詞來自Soldatino(Nico's lullaby)  
> 我超想自己唱個全義大利文版本...


End file.
